When all the lies are the truth
by Shikotahun
Summary: The 7 years old Edogawa Conan always hated everything.His dream to be a detective and grow up as soon as possible.One day he ate a strange drug and becames Kudo Shinichi.His dream comes true but then its became a nightmare.


I hated my name since i was thought in my class that i am strange.I never had parents are work maniac.

I am only 7 years old but i never have celebrated anything with doesn't matter that is my birthday or christmas they always dissapear somewhere.

I hate always left me at home in my freetime i read all the mystery books,played soccer and solved mysteries.I never solved a real case

in elementary but my dream was to be became a real like Sherloch life was like this without parents or friends,Til one day

everything first miracle was the,rare fact that my parents were home in was monday morning and they promised that they will take me to school.

I hated them.I hated every peaople on this i was only an elementary school we got into the car it started city was in grey

fog,only the street lamps yellow light showed the way.I stared out of the car window,bored.I was thinking about what are the people on the street does.

There were a black coated man whit sharp was looking like a criminal.A shiver ran down my i was thinking something happened.I didn't see

anything it happened way too fast.I the scream of the wheels a chrash,and everything went black.I woke up in a hopsital i woke up doctors looked me

curiusly.A sharp pain ran throught my head when i tried to sat up.I didn't know what happened.I looked aroun in the to mine two other beds were

,with my parents on had worse condition than i realized that we had an my parents have to stay here for a long least

for who will take care of me?All right ,to be exact who will cook for me?I don't have any money.I was the best student in my class and,i was a genious

,i have even done a high schoolers homework for gods sake i was only a the next few hours the doctors have done some test,then one of

them gave me a piece of paper. looked up for your closest he is a distant looks like you has to live with him for some time.

But we can'T reach him on the the paper there is his adress,and you want you can stay with your parents some i have some things

to take care of.-with that he stroke my hair and walked away.I was always alone.I felt nothing has changed.I didn't even worried about never did for me.

I hated deserved it.I decided to find that person."soctor Agasa Hiroshi"-i read it on the lives in 's really he is a doctor.

I searched the house for hours,and i have only found the right street at was dark,in the deserted street and cold.I stopedd before an enormous

was a name plate was empty.-This could be...?-i whispered to myself.I've tried to reach the gates handle.I failed.I was way too small.

I cursed was the worst day in my seven the wall exploded and a fat old man flew was choughing when he stood

was bald on top of his head but ,he had long white had glasses just like white coat was covered in dust and ashes.

-Um mister.-i looked at me curiously.-Are you Agasa Hiroshi?

-Yes i ,you are?-he asked.

-I am your distant relative and ,me and my parents had a car doctors have called you,that i have to live with you till my parents recover.

-And i have to belive this?

-Am yes..

away or prove it kid.-I HATE when people treat me like a child.I throw the paper to him angrily.

-You should check the answering machine.-he was thinking for a minute than he said:

-All right,come in.-the professor walked towards the house next to the villa.

-Sir isn't this one is your house?

-No.N one lives in it for ages last owner was a mystery is here.-his was a little white was warm in but a

there were papers or chemicals ,books and strange great i have to live with a crazy old just wondering when will he wake up Frankenstein.

He lead me to a nearly clear room and gave me some sat down into a big sofa.

-Oh my!And what should i do with you?I have tons of work and have no time to take care of you little one.

-I used to it 't worry i will be fine.-and don't call me little or i will kick you, the door proffesor looked happy for a minute.

But i was was nine o clock in the evening and the house showed that he lived doctor just shouted "come in"and stayed where he was.

I heard fast footsteps and in no time a teenage girl stepped into the room.I couldn't find a word to describe the closest one should be beutiful and amazing.

Her long hair ,and sky blue eyes remind me of an angel.

-Doctor Agasa long time no see!

-Ahh Ran-chan how are you?

-Don't even my father have gone again with his friends and Sonoko is away on her family trip.I felt lonely so i took a walk,and i thought i should say hi.

I hope i don't bother and who is this little guy with you?-she turned to me with a warm time i didn't got angry because they called me small.

-He is a distant relative of his name is...wait whats your name?

-Conan to meet you.

-I am Ran to meet you.

-Thats right Ran-chan!-the Proffesor jumped out of the sofe just like a little children.-His parents had a car accident,but i can't take care of him properly.

So..would you?

-Of course .If Conan wants to i would be happy to have a little brother!So what do you say?-Ran looked me with a first honest smile that i got was from her.

I only could just to fact i was really happy to live with looked like a nice went to tell her father the i just sit there

happily.I hated my family,because they left me alone,hated myself to be genious and have no to be older in my i always wished that

i would be a high i coudn't even imagine how fast i will be.....


End file.
